Even Breathing
by Phx
Summary: As Joe tries to adjust to his new life, his father has to learn to live with what he did... if he can. Everything is difficult for them now... even breathing. Complete.


_This takes place after "Revelations"._

Even Breathing Breathe…breathe…Joe kept repeating it over and over again but it was hard to do when it felt like you were suffocating. 

"You're trying to hard", Dr. Bates chastised as he watched his young patient struggling to get a full breathe of air into his one remaining lung. It had been a couple of weeks since Joe had been released from the hospital and he had hoped that by now abdominal breathing would be automatic for the teen, but as he watched him struggling to take a full breath, he was saddened to see that it was not the case.

Of course, he understood that the 17-year-old was under an unfair amount of stress and that made it even more important for him to get his breathing under control. Deep breathing was a good way to help relax the body, so if Joe could calm down and focus on it, he would get more benefit then just a full breath.

"It's…too…hard", Joe panted as hot tears stung his eyes. Why did everything have to be so hard…_even breathing?_

Dr. Bates placed a supportive hand on the teens back and another one on his chest. Joe flinched but didn't pull away, "Close your eyes."

The boy looked skeptical but did as he was told.

"Good", said the doctor, "now draw in as much air as you can and feel your diaphragm pull down into your stomach…that's it". Joe tried to do as he was told and, as usual, it worked and he could feel the breathlessness that seemed to always want to suffocate him, dissipate…. like it always did whenever he had someone coaching him through the breathing. The problem was that as soon as he was left to do it alone, the air seemed to become too heavy for him and he found himself starting to panic.

"Many people are beginning to realize the benefits of abdominal breathing, "Dr. Bates continued as he checked the cast on Joe's wrist and then his heart rate. He was relieved to see that Joe's pulse was slowing down. It had been racing so much when he had first checked it that he was worried that kid would go into cardiac arrest or something, "Not only does it aid in stress relief but it helps build up the muscles in your abdominal cavity."

Joe blanched as he thought of how much muscle tone he had lost in the past couple of weeks as he found doing much more then climbing the stairs up to his room at the Morton's farmhouse taxing.

"How are you sleeping?" Dr. Bates asked as he watched the rise and fall of Joe's chest and listened to his good lung. He noticed the teen tense momentarily before answering, "Okay."

Dr. Bates raised a curious eyebrow, "Okay?' He didn't believe the young Hardy as the dark circles under his eyes attested to something less then okay.

Joe didn't say anything for a few moments as he wrestled with the answer. He didn't want to tell his family doctor the truth – denial was easier but Dr. Bates persisted.

The old man had been Joe's doctor since he was an infant and was not fooled by Joe's bravado, "I find that hard to believe."

Joe thought about his counselor, Mrs. Vanderende. He had been seeing her every Tuesday and Thursday for the past couple of months and he knew she would be proud of him for what he was about to do. She kept telling him that the only way to let go of pain was to share it. Keeping it bottled up inside would eat away until there was nothing left but a rotten core. So Joe decided to share just a little bit with his doctor…it was getting too hard to try and keep it all to himself anymore.

"I've been having nightmares", the voice was so quiet the doctor had to strain his ears to catch what he was saying.

"About your father?" he pressed softly knowing it was important for Joe to talk. From what Laura had told him a couple of days ago when she had come by to see him, Joe wasn't talking much to anyone. And now that he had opened a line to the doctor, Dr. Bates wasn't about to let go very quickly.

And then to his surprise, Joe shook his head, "No…well yes…sometimes." This was the confusing part. Yes…Joe was still haunted by what his father did, but everyday he felt a little more detached about what had happened and was sure that he could deal with it – although he had not seen his Dad since the attack and wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet…but that wasn't what was bothering him right now. It was something else.

"I don't understand", the doctor admitted although inwardly he was afraid that pressing Joe to explain himself might be enough to shut the boy up again. But to his relief, Joe gave him a small smile as he continued trying to remember to breathe properly, "I know…I don't either."

The doctor was holding his own breathe as the teen continued, "It's really strange." And then to the doctor's shock, Joe seemed to change the subject, "Did you know that when me and Frank were kids, we had a dog?"

Dr. Bates furrowed his brow – he seemed to recall something about that but it was a long time ago, "Sort of…"

"Hero", Joe continued as he opened up his eyes and turned them on the old man. Against the seemingly perpetual paleness of his face and dark circles under his eyes, their normally vibrant blue seemed to sizzle out of his face, "I found him the first time I went with Frank to play at the Morton's farm. I wasn't six yet…

"Now Joey…", Fenton Hardy said as he knelt down in front of the small boy and made sure he had his strict attention. Joey was so excited he squirmed to try and see around his father. This was going to be the first time he was being left to play at the farm. Sure he had been there a number of times before to pick up or drop Frankie off when he went to play with his friend, Chet Morton, but this was the first time that Joey was going to be staying to play with them…all by himself…without his Dad or Mom around.

And Joey was so excited – the farm seemed to be screaming at him to be explored!

"_Joseph?" The full use of his first name, made the 5-year-old focus on his father's serious face. Satisfied that he had his youngest son's attention, the detective continued, "You will be on your best behavior and mind Mr. and Mrs. Morton."_

"_Okay Daddy", Joey said expecting his father to let him go now but Fenton continued, "And listen to your brother…"_

"_Okay Daddy", Joey repeated but still his father continued, "And stay out of trouble…"_

"_Okay…" Joey stopped as his father continued, "And stay away from the water!" Fenton was referring to the small creek that ran through the Morton's farm. It was mostly shallow but there were a few deeper areas and while Joey could swim, he was not a strong swimmer – unlike Frank who was like a fish in the water._

_This time the little boy didn't say anything but listened as his father listed off a few more precautions and then finally something in the child's face made the man stop. Sighing at his overreaction, he stood and messed up the child's hair, "Now go and have fun." _

_Watching the boy run off to catch up with his brother, Fenton reassured himself that everything would be all right. He had already reminded Frankie repeatedly to keep an eye on his younger sibling…although that was really unneeded as his older son did that anyway. _

_But Fenton was still a bit worried. Both he and Laura had become very overprotective of their sons, particularly the younger one, after they had almost lost Joey a couple of months ago on what should have been a fun trip to the carnival._

"_He'll be just fine", Mrs. Morton smiled as she recognized the anxiousness on the detective's face._

_Mr. Morton grinned as he came out of the barn in time to hear his wife's reassurance, "We haven't lost a young'un yet."_

_Fenton smiled back at his own insecurity and then wishing them a goodbye he climbed back into his own car and headed down the driveway towards the hospital. They had dropped Laura at the hospital for day surgery before going to the farm and Fenton was anxious to get back and see how she was doing. It was a simple procedure but he always felt so helpless whenever someone he loved was in the hospital…even if it was only for a couple of hours._

_**phx**_

_As Joe caught up with Frankie and Chet he wished his parents wouldn't be so…so funny about him. He hated being fussed over and he chafed under their over protectiveness. Yes… he still had the odd nightmare about the carnival but he was a big boy now and he could take care of himself!_

"_Come on Joey", Frankie yelled as he and Chet were halfway down the back pasture, "We got a secret clubhouse."_

_Joey was so excited – this was going to be the best day of his life!_

_Two hours later, the little boy was bored. His brother and Chet had spent the last hour pouring over their comic books and while Joey did love looking at Spiderman as much as any boy, he was itching to get out and do more exploring. _

"_Frankie…can we go and see the cows or something?" he asked as he stood up and stretched, "I'm bored!" _

_His older brother looked up from the comic he was reading and felt torn. His father had asked him to keep an eye on his brother and he knew that it was Joey's first real trip to the farm…but Chet had just gotten three new Spiderman's that he was dying to read…sometimes he hated being the older brother!_

_Sighing resignedly, he rolled his eyes and started to close the book when he heard a young girls voice. It was Iola, Chet's younger sister, "CHET! CHET!"_

"_What do you want?" Chet asked as he stood up and blocked the entrance to their clubhouse – after all NO GIRLS ALLOWED._

"_Mom said you gotta let me play with you!" the 5 year old pouted. She had spent the past two hours tormenting her mother in the house before Mrs. Morton couldn't take it anymore and let her go and find the boys. She had done what she could to give them some time to their selves…now they had to let Iola play as well._

_Chet groaned – little sisters were a pain. But then Frankie had an inspiration!_

_Jumping up from the ground, he pulled Chet aside and whispered to him. The other boy caught on immediately and nodded fervently. It would be perfect! They could continue doing what they wanted and not get into trouble for ignoring their respective siblings!_

"_Hey Iola", Chet started, "Why don't you take Joey over to the barn and show him Darling?"_

_Iola's eyes brightened – she had been smitten with the blond haired boy from the moment she met him a few months earlier, although he seemed very shy and hardly said anything to her. _

_But Joey looked skeptical – he didn't know Iola very well and girls were…well yucky. But Frankie piped up seconding Chet, "That would be a great idea. Come on Joey, it would be fun. And then afterwards you guys could come back here and we could play something." Deep down he was figuring that once Joey and Iola got to the barn they would find something to do by themselves and it would be a long time before they came back seeking them out._

_Joey still looked unconvinced but before he could protest, Iola grabbed his arm and was dragging him away from the clubhouse, "Come on Joey – I'll show you my horse. Her name is Darling and she's just a baby but when she gets all grown up, then I can ride her all by myself!" _

_Frankie grinned at the distressed look on his younger brother's face as Iola's voice continued in a nonstop banter even after the two kids were out of eyesight. Now they could get back to reading their comics!_

_**phx**_

_It was almost lunchtime before Joey and Iola left the barn. He had been introduced to all the animals and thought that Iola was lucky to have her own horse…even if it was just a baby yet. And he had to admit that hanging out with Iola was kind of fun._

_They were kindred spirits and became at ease with each other promptly. So after a quick peanut butter and jam sandwich, the two younger kids headed away from the house. _

"_Tell your brothers to come in for lunch!" Mrs. Morton called after them as Mr. Morton smiled behind his coffee mug, "and what are you smiling about?" She finished as she caught the grin._

"_Nothing", he lied and then continued as she gave him 'the look', "It's just that I think our little girl is smitten with one blond haired young boy."_

"_What are you talking about?" Catherine demanded as she immediately leaned forward to catch one last sight of the youngsters as they started to run past the barn._

"_Oh come on Cathy", he continued grinning as he used his pet name for her," don't tell me you missed the looks she kept giving the boy. It's the same look you give me…well when you're not giving me the look you're giving me now."_

_Catherine Morton didn't know whether to throw something at her husband or not but as she thought back to how attentive Iola was to their young guest, her eyes widened in disbelief. John was right – Iola was smitten with Joey!_

"_Oh dear", she said whimsically as the trace of a smile graced her pretty features, "this is going to be a long summer."_

_**phx**_

"_Come on", Iola beckoned as she took the lead past the barn, "let's go down to the creek. We can play shipwrecked on a dessert island like Gilligan's Island!"_

"_Don't you mean 'deserted island?" Joey corrected as the two raced across the field and towards the water._

"_That's what I said!" Iola called back still in the lead but Joey quickly overtook her and got to the creek first. As he leaned against a tree and waited for her catch up he called out, "What's Gilligan's Island?"_

_Iola rolled her eyes as she came to stop in front of him in disbelief, "It's an old show that my Mom and Dad watched when they were younger. Mom has some tapes and she likes to watch them and sometimes she lets me and Chet watch them with her…" And then she went into a elaborate retelling of the series premise starting with the theme song, "Sit right back and I'll tell a tale…"_

_Fascinated, Joey begged her to teach him the song and they spent the next little while as Maryanne and Gilligan._

_**phx**_

"_I'm hungry", Chet said getting up and stretching, "it must be lunchtime."_

_Frankie grinned and couldn't help saying, "If you're going by your stomach then it must always be lunchtime." That earned him a friendly swipe from Chet and the chase ensued back to the house._

"_MOM!" Chet called out as he tore into the kitchen a step ahead of Frankie, "I'm hungry!"_

_Mrs. Morton came in from the pantry and shook her head as she pointed at the time, "No wonder. I was just getting ready to send your father after you. Why didn't you come home when Iola and Joey told you it was lunchtime? They left almost an hour and a half ago!"_

_Frankie and Chet shared a look before Chet said, "They never told us anything. We haven't seen them since this morning."_

_Mrs. Morton frowned slightly before sighing – kids. And then she quickly made them some sandwiches and milk before going out to the barn._

"_That's it", Chet hissed to Frankie, "Iola's toast. She could have come and told us it was lunchtime!"_

_Frankie didn't say anything as he quietly ate his sandwich. He felt a bit guilty as he thought about his promise to his father to keep an eye on Joey. He hadn't seen his brother in a couple of hours…_

"_Maybe we should check on them and see what they're doing", Frankie suggested as he started to feel a little knot of worry in his stomach. He tried to brush it away but instead it seemed to intensify until his sandwich sat like a heavy lump in his stomach. It reminded him of how he felt when Joey was missing a couple of months earlier…, " we need to make sure they're all right."_

_Chet looked at his friend strangely before shrugging and taking a large swig of his milk, "Sure – if it'll make you feel better. They're probably out in the barn or something."_

_10 minutes later, tummies full, bladder empty, the two boys headed for the barn to see what their siblings were up to…and to give them a lecture for not telling them it was lunchtime._

_**phx**_

"_Hey did you hear that?" Joey whispered as he put his fingers on his lips and grabbed the girl's arm to stop her making anymore noise._

"_Hear what?" Iola whispered back suddenly feeling a bit anxious._

_Joey cocked his head to the side listening and was rewarded a few seconds later as he heard another branch cracking, "Someone's coming," he hissed recognizing the sound of someone moving through the trees and towards them._

"_It's probably just Chet or Frankie", Iola hissed back, "Come on let's hide and jump out at them – it will scare their pants off."_

_Giggling the two kids concealed themselves in some brush and waited. A few seconds later they were rewarded when someone stepped into view a little ways from the creek…and it was not Chet or Frankie. In fact it was someone neither child knew._

_Joey fought the urge to scream and run. He was terrified of strangers and was rooted to the spot as for one second he was no longer hiding in the bushes with Iola Morton but he was back at the carnival…_

_Iola started to stand up but glancing over at her friend, she stopped. Joey looked like he was about to pass out as his face had gone deathly white and he was trembling. Concern for her new best friend stopped her and instead of confronting the stranger and demanding to know what he was doing on their property, she reached out and grabbed Joey's hand in her own. She felt him immediately squeeze her hand tightly._

_The children watched as the man quietly made his way to the creek, looking over his shoulder periodically as he did. It was only when he knelt down by the water that they noticed for the first time that he was carrying something – a burlap sack._

_And then to their growing horror, they saw the sack move and heard a plaintive whining. Neither child knew what was about to happen but they did know one thing – there was a puppy in that sack!_

_The man said something they couldn't make out as he opened the top of the sack and picking several larger stones, tossed them in. And then retying the top, he swung the sack behind him and tossed it into the creek._

_Two sets of eyes watched in horror – the man was drowning the puppy!_

_The sack landed in the deepest part of the stream and was quickly sucked underneath. Satisfied that his task was done, the man turned away and quickly headed back to the road where he had left his car._

_The children waited until he was out of sight, and then they both bolted to the creek. Without a second thought Joey jumped into the water and swam to where the sack had disappeared._

"_NO!" Screamed Iola. For a second she hesitated not knowing whether to stay by the creek or go get help. But as Joey came up for air and screamed at her, "I can't find him!" Her mind was made up – they needed help._

_Leaving her friend as he dived back into the water, she raced towards the house. She just prayed she wouldn't be too late. It never occurred to her that the prayer would be for more then the puppy._

_**phx**_

"_Well they're definitely not in the barn," Chet said after they finished checking out every conceivable place for the kids to hide. He had expected them to hide and try to scare them but after 10 minutes of looking, no one jumped out and yelled 'boo' so he was ready to make his formal opinion known._

_Frankie rolled his eyes – he could have told him that earlier. While Iola might have tried to scare them, he knew that Joey would have come out of hiding right away. The brothers played hide and seek a little differently now…_

"_So where do you think they're gone?" Frankie asked as they closed the door behind them and stood in the mid afternoon air. He was starting to really get worried now because he already knew the answer even before Chet said it, "The creek"._

_Suddenly the dark haired boy had a strong desire to find his brother and without warning his friend he started to run towards the creek. Yes while the creek ran through the whole property he knew exactly where Joey and Iola would be – at the part where the creek was the deepest and most dangerous. _

_Joey never did things gradually…it was all or nothing with him. So it would only be the dangerous spot…it had to be._

_They hadn't gone very far when they heard someone screamed "NO!"_

"_Iola", Chet said as he was chilled by the horror in his sister's voice – something bad had happened. _

_The two big brothers picked up their pace and almost ran head first into Iola a few seconds later as the girl came tearing out of the overgrowth._

"_CHET…FRANKIE…" she gasped and doubled over to catch her breath, "Joey…puppy…the creek…"_

_She didn't get a chance to say anything else as Frankie was already pounding through the brush in the direction from which she came. Something had happened to his brother that was all he knew._

_**phx**_

_Once again Joey dived under and this time he found the burlap sack. He just prayed it wasn't too late. The child's lungs were bursting but he refused to go to the surface without it._

_But the sack, weighed down with stones, was heavy and he couldn't budge it. Desperately he tugged at it and tried to lift it but it still wouldn't move. His lungs were now burning as he felt his strength diminishing and his head starting to swim._

_The water was numbing but the boy refused to give up – he had to save the puppy._

_**phx**_

"_Go get Dad!" Chet yelled at Iola as he sprinted after Frankie._

_Iola nodded and ran towards the house. As she got close enough to yell she recognized the sedan that was pulling up in the driveway and within a few minutes she was racing back towards the creek with both her father…and Fenton Hardy right behind her._

_**phx**_

"_JOEY!" Frankie screamed as he got to the creek. The water was quiet and there was no sign of his brother but he knew that was deceptive – Joey must still be under the water._

_A sudden up rush of bubbles from the deepest part of the creek confirmed his darkest fears – his brother was drowning. Preparing himself for the cold water, he took a deep breath and dove into the creek. He would find Joey no matter what the cost._

_**phx**_

_The water was colder then Frankie even imagined and it almost knocked the breath out of him. His concern for his brother overcame his instinct for self-preservation as he desperately searched the murky depths for Joey._

_Suddenly his hand brushed something soft and he immediately grabbed it tightly as he kicked towards the surface. As he dragged his brother to the surface he was surprised by how heavy Joey felt until they broke the surface and he noticed that his brother was holding a burlap sack tightly in his fists and Frankie suspected that was what was making it so difficult._

"_Hang in there…little brother", the boy gasped as he towed the limp body towards the rocky bank where Chet was pacing anxiously. He had arrived in time to see his friend dive into the cold water and prayed that his father would get here in time._

_Reaching the bank, Chet helped him drag his brother out of the water and turn him on his back. Fear consumed them as they saw how lifeless Joey was._

"_No" the dark haired boy whispered and then relief flooded him as Mr. Morton, Iola and then his own father burst into the clearing._

_Fenton Hardy took in the scene immediately and pushed past the other two. Frankie looked at his father with a tear-streaked face, "He's dead."_

_Without time to consol his oldest son, Fenton immediately started CPR. He refused to believe his youngest son had drowned._

_As he worked Mr. Morton managed to free the sack from the little boys tightly clenched fists, shocked that he had continued to hold on even in unconsciousness. Starting to unwrap the sack, he wanted to see what was so precious for a child to risk his life. _

_Behind him, Iola was in too much shock to say anything as Chet wrapped an arm awkwardly around her thin shoulders. He didn't know what else to do but it felt right._

_Just as John Morton opened the sack he heard a sputter and then a cough as Joey breathed in a deep breath. Relieved he looked down and his heart broke – in the sack was a tiny black puppy._

_**phx**_

_Fenton Hardy worked fervently – he had to save his son. He blocked out everything around him as he concentrated on what he had to do. An ex-NYPD officer, Fenton was well trained in first aid – CPR included but had never had to use it before. He had treated gunshot wounds, severed limbs and even heart attack but this was the first time he had to actually perform artificial respiration on anyone…and it was his own youngest child._

…_Breathe…. breathe…breathe…his mind kept chanting as he continued the breaths, compressions and then checked for a pulse. Just when he was starting to believe what Frankie had said he felt a slight movement. Immediately he turned the boy to his side and Joey coughed up a lungful of water._

'_Thank god", he muttered as dazed vibrant blue eyes opened wide and stared up at him. The man immediately gathered his son into his arms but Joey pushed away and looked at the sack that Mr. Morton was holding open._

_Mr. Morton felt his eyes on him and turned to him sadly, shaking his head, "I'm sorry."_

"_NO!" Joey yelled making his father jump in surprise. His son was weak but struggling to move towards the sack, "NO! You have to save him!"_

_His eyes sought out his fathers, "You saved me." Fenton's heart tore but before he could say anything Frankie had moved past him to Mr. Morton and reaching into the burlap sack he carefully lifted out the still puppy. His own dark eyes, a mirror of his father's, told him the same thing…he had to try._

_Fenton's youngest son had almost died trying to save the puppy – he had to try._

_Taking the small body in his big hands, the detective placed his mouth over the puppy's and breathed a small gentle breath into his nose until he saw the little chest expand as it filled with air. And then he gently pressed down on the tiny breastbone to expel it. And then he breathed into it again._

_It was hopeless but the man had to do this for his son. He saw the farmer shake his head. Not that John felt CPR on an animal was a waste of time but because he felt the animal had been dead too long. As a farmer, he had seen and heard tell of CPR working on animals but…_

_His thoughts were interrupted by a soft wheeze followed by a sneeze. Fenton was so shocked he almost dropped the puppy – it had worked!_

_Immediately he placed the puppy into Joey hands and taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around them both. Then lifting his son up, he carried both the boy and the pup back to the farm…_

_**phx**_

"I called him Hero", Joe said fighting the wave of emotion that threatened to overcome him, even now after all these years.

"Sounds like a good name", Dr. Bates said as he did now remember the Hardy's dog. After it had run away he remembered Joe being brought in to see him because his parents were worried about him. But he couldn't find anything further then a boy who just really missed his dog.

"Yeah it was", Joe said with a faint smile, "Well now for some reason, I keep seeing him every night in my dreams…"

"And those are keeping you from getting some rest?" Dr. Bates speculated although he was sure there was more to the story. Old pets made dreams…not nightmares.

"Deep breaths" he reminded the young man as he saw him starting to tense up. Joe nodded and closed his eyes again for a moment until he got the rhythm set and then when they opened and turned back to the doctor, he was shocked by how confused they looked.

"But that's where it gets confusing", the boy confessed, "it shouldn't bother me so much as it does. Hero ran away…dogs do that. But then I wake up shaking and in a cold sweat with one thought nagging me…"

The doctor raised his eyebrows to ask the question that his voice did not.

"It was Frank's fault."

_**phx**_

Vanessa Bender had hardly spoken two words to her mother since the night she found out that Reginald Shaw was her father…not Robert Bender.

She was in denial.

She knew that her mother was expecting some sort of reaction from her but she couldn't give her one. Vanessa didn't want to talk to her mother about it because if she did then she would be admitting that it was true… and the thought of her mother and Reginald. No…Vanessa did not want to talk about it.

So instead, she threw herself into anything that kept her away from the house…and her mother. She went to school and then straight over to the Morton's farm right after school. Vanessa would never admit it but she was relived to have something else to focus on. Anything other then her mother…her father or their impending move.

Her best friend Tammy found this increasingly frustrating as she was looking for another opportunity to spend time with Frank Hardy which was proving difficult seeing that Joe wasn't living at home anymore and Frank never came to the farm. So Vanessa was surprised when Tammy asked if she could go with her to see Joe.

"Frank probably won't be there", Vanessa reminded her friend as they drove towards the farm, "He doesn't want to push Joe."

Tammy pulled down the visor mirror to check her hair, "That's okay Van…I just want Joe to know that I'm here for him as well."

Vanessa wasn't so sure that was true as her friend was usually working an angle but she let it slip. If Tammy wanted to hang out at the farm for a couple of hours, that was her choice…. although she did have to admit, it would be nice to have the company on the drive home.

_**phx**_

As he did most days, Frank parked the Envoy on the side of the road and waited. He never understood what he was waiting for. Whether it was for Joe to come out and ask him to take him home… or something else. All he knew was that he needed to be here.

It gave him some comfort to be close to his brother in this way if nothing else.

And it was certainly better then hanging out at home. Although the word 'home' hardly suited the big old house on the corner of Elm and High Street. After making a complete physical recovery, his father spent all his time locked away in his office as if he could find the answer in there somewhere, while his mother used every excuse possible to be out of the house including taking extra shifts at the shelter.

Frank actually wished his aunt Gertrude hadn't left a week ago but there was nothing else she could do. It might have surprised a lot of people if they ever found out that Gertrude Hardy was one of Frank's heroes. No matter what, she was always there – an iron rod through the backbone of their family.

However this time, even the iron rod wasn't enough to straighten them back up. This was something they were going to have to do by themselves.

His aunt had even passed up her golden opportunity to meet her own idol – Jerry Springer! Now that was self-sacrifice!

Frank knew that his brother had been to see Dr. Bates today and he hoped everything was okay. It really bothered him about the distance that had come between them. At one time, Joe told him everything but now Frank had to rely on second-hand information, mostly from Chet although Biff, Tony, Phil and even Sean Todd saw Joe more intimately then he did.

Yes he saw his brother everyday at school but it was very formal and awkward. The worst of it was that Frank didn't understand why Joe had withdrawn from him so quickly and so completely. He wondered if somehow Joe blamed him for not being there for him and keeping him safe from their father. But how could Frank have known?

And then a memory assaulted him and Frank almost passed out from its intensity…it was something that had happened just after the fire…

"_What happened to you?" Frank asked concerned when he saw his brother's split lip. Joe had gotten to school in time for the last period before lunch and this was the first time the brothers had seen each other since before breakfast._

_Joe's hand went involuntarily to his lip and he winced, as it was still sore, "Dad was pissed off that I touched his book and belted me one". _

_Silence fell over the table as the boys looked at him. And then Biff laughed, "Good one Hardy. So when are you guys getting your new truck?" Biff asked dying with curiosity as to what the boys would be buying this time as their Envoy had been totaled._

"_I don't know but as soon as we buy some non-Biffster jockeys, we'll have to start looking around", Frank said grabbing a fry and laughing. _

"Damn" Frank said aloud. Joe _had_ told him and he didn't believe him…none of them did.

Laying his head against the steering wheel Frank closed his eyes and wondered if he was ever going to get this 'big-brother thing' right.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew someone was rapping on the window beside him and he instantly jolted awake and stared in confusion at the person standing outside his vehicle – it was Tammy Connor.

Without waiting for an invitation, Tammy made her way to the passenger side and hoped in next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still bewildered to see her here.

Tammy flashed a smile, "Checking up on you."

"Checking up on me?" Frank repeated and Tammy couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on his face.

"Yes silly. Vanessa told me everything that is going on and I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I know that if this is hard on Joe, it must be doubly so for you."

Frank shook his head in an attempt to recover from the shock of seeing her. She was the last person he had expected to see…and then to hear her logic. She had him pegged.

_**phx**_

Tammy had driven to the farm with Vanessa in the hopes of seeing Frank even though Vanessa had told her that Frank wouldn't be there. She had only known him for a little while but she had heard enough from her best friend to assure her that even if Frank didn't actually go into the house, he would still be around somewhere. He cared too much for his brother to just back away that easily. And she was right.

She spotted the Envoy parked to the side and had Vanessa drop her off before turning up the long lane to the farm.

"Do you want to go and grab a coffee…my treat?" she asked as her chocolate brown eyes looked deeply into his dark own.

Frank started to say no but then Tammy continued, "Look Vanessa is there now…. Joe's in good hands. And you could use a break. Honestly Frank you look like you haven't slept in a week."

"A couple actually", Frank admitted wryly and then sighing heavily he threw one more glance in the direction of the farm and decided that maybe she was right – he could use a break. And chances were Joe wouldn't be going anywhere before he came back…he never did. In fact everyday when Joe got home, he just squirreled himself away inside the house and never went anywhere – that was what Chet had told him anyway.

Reluctantly, he put the SUV in gear and pulled back up on the road. He felt a pang of guilt for leaving his brother but Tammy was right, he was in good hands.

_**phx**_

"What's wrong?" Joe asked Vanessa as they walked together out to the barn. It was a beautiful evening and she had persuaded Joe to go outside with her. He finally gave in and after grabbing a couple of carrots they went out to see the horses.

"Nothing", Vanessa lied. Joe had enough on his mind without having to deal with her problems. But Joe wasn't so easily fooled. He was good at reading people and he knew something was bothering her – in fact he knew that something had been on her mind for a while now and he was waiting for her to be ready to tell him. But he could see the cost on her face of keeping it to herself so he wasn't willing to let her wait anymore.

He reached out with his uninjured hand and grabbed her arm stopping her as his vibrant blue eyes bored into her own, "I don't believe that."

Vanessa couldn't hold his gaze and dropped her eyes. Damn him, he was too good at reading her.

Thinking quickly she lied, "The move". Well it wasn't really a lie as that was bothering her as well…it was more of a half-truth because as upset as she was about the impending move, it wasn't what was on her mind right now. Right now she was thinking about Reginald Shaw.

"Hmmm" said Joe although he speculated that there was something else, "And?"

"And what?" Vanessa asked sharply as she pulled away and opening the barn door. Joe followed her, "And what else?"

"Nothing!" Vanessa insisted starting to get upset – why couldn't Joe just let things be.

Joe was shocked by her vehement denial and hesitated before pushing. He didn't want to get into an argument with her but at the same time he hated being lied to. Yes she would get more upset about the move the closer it got, but it was more then that. They had been able to talk about her moving to Canada openly but whatever was bothering her now was something she didn't want to talk to him about…so he knew there was more.

"Vanessa", he said gently, "please don't shut me out. "

The words were coming out of her mouth even before she thought about them, as she lashed out at Joe with all the anger she had been holding inside, "You're a fine one to talk? _What about you_? You don't want me to shut _you_ out…but it's okay for _you_ to shut me out? How long was your father beating the crap out of you, _Joe_ ?" His face grew pale and he felt a tightness in his chest as she continued but the girl was too upset to notice as her rage flew, "Huh? I don't recall you pouring out your heart to me? No, it's a double standard then is it? It's okay for you to have your secrets but not for me? And what about Paul Mitchell…"

Her face was a so filled with anger that Joe shrank back from her in horror…_his father raised the belt again… and again… and again…he heard his wrist snap…he felt the searing pain as he father continued to twist it before throwing him against the door…a kick to the ribs…the belt…his fist…_

Joe couldn't breath. His head swam and he made a grab for one of the stalls to steady himself but missed. The last thing he saw before he hit the floor was Vanessa's mask of rage contort into a face filled with worry…_just like his Dad…_

_**phx**_

Chet heard Vanessa screaming and came running from the house. As he pulled open the barn door he was momentarily stunned as he saw Joe prone on the floor and Vanessa standing over him extremely distraught.

"What happened?" he yelled at her as he dropped to his knees to check on his friend but all she did was keep repeating over and over again how sorry she was.

Thankful that he had his cell phone with him, he dialed 9-1-1 even as checked for a pulse. It was so strong and pounding so fast that he could see it through the skin on his friend's wrist.

Vanessa just watched in horror as Chet then knelt down to see if Joe was breathing as he spoke to the 9-1-1 operator – _what had she done?_

_**phx**_

Chet was relieved – Joe was breathing but he was worried that might change at any moment, as his friend's breaths were shallow gasps.

He spoke soothingly to Joe as he waited for the paramedics to arrive all the while just wanting to shake the answer out of Vanessa. But that would have to wait as she was also upset and he was more worried about Joe then dealing with her right now.

After what seemed an eternity, the ambulance came roaring up the driveway and within minutes an oxygen mask was placed over Joe's face as he was strapped to a backboard and gently placed into the ambulance.

"What the hell happened?" Chet demanded as the ambulance pulled away and he started towards his old jalopy but then stopped as he saw she wasn't following him.

Vanessa just shook her head numbly, her eyes still horror filled. She had done that. Joe was concerned with her and what did she do? She hurt him. Not intentionally but she still had.

_If he wasn't all right_…she couldn't even think about that because she knew she would never forgiver herself no matter what happened.

As if sensing she was going to make a break for it, Chet grabbed her arm roughly to try and get her out of shock, "Vanessa…what happened to Joe?"

"I…I don't know", she finally stammered and then pulling her arm free she ran to her own truck and sped away from the house before Chet could stop her.

As he watched her pull away, he just shook his head – he didn't have time for this. Right now he needed to get to the hospital…and he had to call Frank.

_Frank…_Chet wondered where he was. He knew that his friend parked outside on the road and was surprised that he hadn't come in when the ambulance had. While he respected that Frank wasn't pushing Joe, he figured ignoring the ambulance was going to far, even for Frank.

_**phx**_

"Earth to Frank…come in Frank" Tammy said to the dark haired young man sitting in front of her. Frank hadn't said much since they had sat down and had spent most of his time stirring his coffee, hypnotized by the movement of the liquid in the mug.

"Huh?" He said slowly pulling his gaze up to meet hers.

Tammy smiled, "Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted."

Frank sighed and sat back resignedly, "It's that obvious?"

"Oh yeah", Tammy teased, "three guys have said hello to me since we've been here yet the guy I'm sitting with hasn't said anything."

Frank smiled weakly, "Sorry I guess I'm not very good company these days."

"Hey don't worry about", the brown haired girl said casually, "I didn't ask you here for the company, I just figured you could use a break."

"Boy could I ever", Frank agreed but before he could say anything else his cell phone rang.

Hello 

Tammy saw his face turn pale and she became instantly alarmed.

I'll be right there 

Frank pocketed the cell phone and stared at her dumbly for a moment before speaking, "Joe collapsed…he's on the way to the hospital."

Instantly she was on her feet and grabbing his arm, "Let's go then."

Frank stumbled along behind her still in shock _– the one day he left his post something happens_…

_**phx**_

Vanessa Bender felt like she was losing it. She didn't know what to do or where to go. Her life was crashing down around her and she didn't know what to do to stop it. Long gone were the days when her biggest concerns were where Joe was going to take her for their next date…no now things were complicated and her feet were getting cut on the eggshells of her life.

She felt horrible for yelling at Joe. He deserved better. After all he was not the one she was mad at but he was the one who certainly got the brunt of it. She swallowed hoarsely as she thought about the look on his face just before he collapsed. He was terrified…and she had done that. She had put that look there.

"I'll never be able to face him again", she whispered as the tears streamed down her face.

Bayport city limits came up and Vanessa pulled the truck over next to the sign and stopped. Getting out she stood on the side of the road and hugged herself tightly. She couldn't go home…yet she didn't know where else to go.

Bitter tears stung her cheeks as she stood there for a long time watching the traffic. Cars zoomed past her, oblivious to her turmoil and she watched them until they became streaks of light and darkness.

She envisioned how easy it would be to just step out in front of them…and then she got back into her truck and drove home.

There was nowhere to run.

_**phx**_

Dr. Cain smiled wanly at the faces in the waiting room. Having treated Joe on occasion in the past she was very familiar with his family and friends.

"How is he?" Fenton demanded before she could say anything. Frank had phoned him on the way to the hospital and he had immediately left picked up Laura and then come right over. He was terrified that something else was happening to his son because of what he had done.

"He'll be fine", the doctor quickly assured him, "He started to hyperventilate and passed out…we've given him some oxygen and he's breathing fine now. In fact, he's being released as we speak."

As if one cue they heard someone behind them and turning they saw Joe coming out of one of the examining rooms. Other then being pale, he looked fine. Seeing them all there, he stopped and stared at them.

Fenton gasped as he saw his son. It was the first time since the night of the attack that he had seen him and he was shocked by the change in him as all he could think was – _I did that._

Joe had lost a lot of weight and muscle tone in the past couple of weeks and he was pale with dark circles under his eyes. And then Fenton's eyes lit on the cast on the boys right wrist and he was immediately assaulted by a memory…_grabbing the boy's wrist he felt the fragile bones break as he twisted it savagely before tossing him against a door…snap…the sound was a good sound in his rage…_

Fenton was sick. With his hand over his mouth, he lurched into the nearby bathroom and barely made it before he lost his entire stomach contents to the toilet.

_**phx**_

Joe froze when he saw the people in the waiting room. Overwhelmed by a rush of emotions as he saw Frank, his mother…and then his father, he felt his own stomach rebelling against him. But his father moved first.

He heard his father retching in the bathroom and his heart lurched.

_Breathe…breathe…_he told himself as he felt the air grow heavy but he did not want to pass out again. He saw his mother's eyes go from him to the bathroom and back to him again as she was obviously torn between staying with him and going to check on her husband.

Joe decided to make it easy on her, "Go", he said as he indicated the bathroom before turning and heading towards the exit. It was clear to him whose side she had chosen. But then shaking his head he chastised himself. They were his family. There were no sides.

He heard Frank following him but he didn't care. Right now he just wanted to go back to the farm and lie down. His head was pounding.

"Joe!" Frank called after him as he glanced back at Chet who nodded. He knew Frank wanted to talk to Joe and he would wait a few minutes before following them. Long enough for Frank to talk to Joe but not long enough for Joe to think he had been forgotten.

Joe slowed but didn't stop – he wanted to go outside.

_**phx**_

"Are you all right?" Fenton heard a soft voice behind him and saw that Laura had followed him.

Nodding he stood up shakily and splashed cold water on his face before saying anything, "I can't even look at him…Laura…what kind of father am I?"

Laura was torn. She didn't know what to say. As much as she understood what had happened, she was a bit angry with him for not having the strength to be strong for Joe. The last thing he needed to see was his father becoming sick at the sight of him.

Fenton winced at her silence as he turned and leaned against the sink, "Where's Joe?"

"He's gone", she said. The last thing she saw before going into the bathroom was him turning and quickly leaving with Frank right behind him, "Frank's gone with him."

Fenton nodded and closed his eyes and when he opened them Laura was shocked by what he said, "Laura, I'm going away for a while."

"What?" she said totally stunned – was Fenton running away?

As if reading her mind he shook his head, "And no I am not running away. But I think I need to do this for myself…and for Joe."

"I don't understand?" she said in understatement.

Fenton smiled warmly at her, "No I suppose you don't. But this is something that I have to do. I need to remember who I am…because right now I'm not too sure anymore. At one time I would never have had doubt about my ability or about me…but I don't anymore. Now I am not sure of anything except that I can't be what you need…or what Frank needs…and definitely not what Joe needs. There are too many insecurities."

"You're…you're leaving…us? M-me?" Laura's voice trembled as she felt like all the air was being sucked out of her lungs…_what was Fenton saying?_

Fenton grabbed her hands tightly in his as he stared deep into her pale blue eyes. God she was so beautiful and he was amazed by the effect that she still had on him over 20 years later, "No darling…I could never do that. I love you too much. And I love the boys too much. But right now I need to do this…please understand."

Laura closed her eyes in relief. She had been terrified that she was going to be asked to do this all by herself. Fenton let go of her hands and grabbed her in a tight hug, "I love you, and please don't ever doubt that."

"I love you too", she choked out as she felt the strength of his hug and understood.

A few minutes later, the husband and wife left together as one. Fenton had a couple of things to do before he left in the morning. He was leaving immediately because if he didn't, he never would.

_**phx**_

"Joe…please", Frank pleaded and something in his voice caused his brother to finally stop and wait for him to catch up.

Joe waited but didn't look at Frank. He couldn't…it hurt too much. He was so confused and it was all because of those stupid nightmares. _Why can't I just let it go,_ he wondered, _it's just a nightmare…it's not real…_but deep down he didn't believe that. There was some truth in it and that was what had shoved up a wall between them – the truth of the betrayal.

Frank had left him… 

_Damn it_! Joe squeezed his eyes together and never heard what his brother was saying. He was too busy trying to put together the jagged pieces of his nightmare. It was like trying to do a puzzle without knowing what the picture was supposed to be. It had something to do with Hero…that was all he could put together. _But Hero ran away_…

_**phx**_

"Joe I'm so sorry", it was the first thing that Frank thought to say, "I should have believed you when you told us…" His voice trailed off as he noticed that his brother wasn't listening to him, "Joe?"

Joe shook his head and started walking again – he didn't want Frank to talk to him. It hurt too much.

If Frank asked him to come home, Joe didn't think he had the strength to say no – he loved his brother too much…but he wasn't ready yet.

All he wanted to do was get away from him.

Frank reached out to grab his arm and stop him from leaving but thought better of it. The last thing he wanted to do was force Joe to do anything. So instead he watched his brother leave.

_**phx**_

"Audri Moore is missing," Sam Radley said as he stood in the living room of the Hardy house for the first time since Fenton Hardy came home from the hospital. A tall man, Sam Radley was the perfect "invisible man" as there was nothing outstanding or unusual about him. Medium brown hair, medium brown eyes, his strength was well hidden by his unassuming manner.

Fenton Hardy just stared at his long time partner for a few minutes before slowly letting out the breath he had been holding. When Sam called him 20 minutes ago to say that he had some important news to tell him he was terrified of what it might be. His nerves were shot as his family was in shambles and his own mind had sentenced him to instant replays that left him breathless and in a cold sweat.

…_No…please…Dad…_

Joe's voice haunted his every hour.

Shaking his head, the detective forced himself to focus on what his old friend was telling him. _Audri Moore?_ And then the connection hit him, "Gerry's wife?"

"Yes", confirmed Sam as he sized up his friend with the shrewd eyes that had helped make the team of Hardy and Radley unbeatable, "She left the city over a week ago for a couple of days and hasn't been heard from since." Although he hid it well, Sam could tell that his friend was having a hard time.

Glancing around he noticed how quiet the house was and wondered where Laura and Frank were. He was fully aware of what was going on with the Hardy family and knew it was taking its toll on all of them.

Fenton had told him how hard Laura and Frank were taking this and that they looked for excuses to be out of the house and away from him. The house that was one time filled with love was now filled with awkwardness, as no one quite knew what to say to each other.

_And Joe._

Sam's gaze glanced towards one of the pictures on the fireplace mantel. In it was the smiling face of a blond haired teenager, equally sharp with a quick comeback or a foolish joke. It was a face that Sam hadn't seen in a long time, although he had seen the person in the picture only a couple of weeks earlier.

The recovery was difficult and Sam was worried that a complete one might be out of their reach. His heart ached for the family that he thought of as his own and wished there was something he could do. But there wasn't…except maybe try and get Fenton focused on something other then his own self-pity.

"I know what you're thinking", Sam continued as he followed Fenton into the kitchen and watched his friend pour coffee and then indicate for him to join him at the table, "but I don't think it's just the case of her extending a vacation."

Fenton didn't say anything as Sam went on, "Audri was a very dedicated and reliable employee. She was supposed to be back at work a couple of days ago…but she wasn't. Oh…and then there's the cat."

"Cat?" Fenton said wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Yeah, apparently instead of kids, she and Gerry had a cat that the landlord has been coming upstairs to feed while Mrs. Moore was away. Well Audri hasn't even called to see how the thing is doing…and that's definitely not something like her."

Sam saw the skepticism and grinned, "No I'm being serious. In the past whenever Audri was away she would call every night, sometimes twice, to see how the cat was doing. And she hasn't called, not even once, since she left."

Fenton thought this over for a few moments as he sipped his hot coffee. Audri was Gerry Moore's wife. Gerry Moore might be Joe's father. He paled and put down his coffee, "I hope this has nothing to do with Joe."

Sam, turning serious, nodded in agreement, "That's why I wanted to let you know. It might be coincidence but given recent events…I just thought you might have a more then a casual interest in this."

"Michaud Dupuis…Sal Salerno…. the Columbians…Gerry Moore pissed off a lot of people," Fenton said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yeah and he's dead. Maybe someone decided to use his wife as a substitute for payback," Sam said watching his friend carefully. Fenton caught his gaze and held it as he said, "Maybe."

And then dropping his eyes, the detective said softly, "I just don't know if I have what it takes…to follow up on this one…right now."

Sam was shocked – the great Fenton Hardy doubting his own abilities? Things were a lot worst then he had even imagined, "Fenton…" He sought out his friends gaze, "I know things are difficult…and it is probably hard to imagine it…but things will get better."

"I don't know Sam", Fenton said unconvinced, "We just got back from the hospital before you called. Joe collapsed at John and Catherine's. He's already been released…I don't know if this is ever going to end."

Sam was saddened to hear about the relapse but it made him more determined then ever to pull his friend out of this slump – his family needed him. And if the only thing Sam could do for them was to help Fenton back onto his feet, then damn it…he would, "You can't let this win. If you do…then what are you telling your family? No…you need to get back up and show them that nothing has changed. You are still the same person you have always been. The longer you sit here and pine over this, the more you show them that things aren't going to be the same. No, Fenton not only should you get off your ass and investigate this one…but you need to…your family needs you to."

"_Family_?" Fenton said incredulous, "I don't have a family anymore…just shadows of something that I've destroyed!" And then calming down he finished softly, "That's why I'm going away for a while…I need to get myself together… I'm no good like this. I'm leaving in the morning."

"You know what?" Sam said standing up. He couldn't take anymore of this self-pity…he didn't have time. Not with Audri Moore missing and a possible unknown threat to both Joe and Tony Prito who had been abducted by Gerry Moore just before his death, "You're right. You don't have what it takes anymore. And the sad thing is that you will finish what's been started. Your family _isn't_ destroyed…yet. But it will be. If you can't pick yourself up and continue on then you sure as hell can't expect Joe to either. I gotta go. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

With that Sam took one more swig of coffee, placed the mug down on the table and walked out the door leaving Fenton Hardy open mouthed and in shock – he had not expected to hear this from his friend and partner.

But Sam was right and he knew it. Nothing was going to change for his family unless he changed it.

And Audri Moore might just be the last person who could answer this question for them once and for all…was Gerry Moore Joe's real father? Maybe if they could find her, she would give them permission to exhume the body so they could do a post mortem DNA test…and then just maybe he could offer his youngest son an olive branch…just maybe.

Leaping to his feet, Fenton made a dash for the front door. Throwing it open he was surprised to see Sam Radley standing outside in the driveway, leaning next to his car door, "What took you so long?"

_**phx**_

"Joe are you in there?"

Joe's eyes slowly opened as he heard Chet knocking softly on the door. He had fallen asleep as soon as they got back to the farm and as he looked at the time, he realized how late it had gotten.

"Yeah", he said groggily as he tried to sit up in bed, "Come in".

"Hey", Chet said as he pushed open the door and stood in the doorway, "Tony's downstairs and he brought some pizza!"

Joe started to say he didn't feel hungry but stopped himself. The hovering would only get worst so sighing he pulled himself out of bed and followed Chet downstairs. Besides he hadn't seen Tony in a while and it would be nice to see him.

_**phx**_

"Joe", Tony said grinning when he saw the blond haired boy come into the kitchen after Chet, "I got some of Dad's special pizza just for you." He handed his friend a large slab of pizza with everything on it except the kitchen sink. Tony was very relieved to see Joe as he had heard about his collapse and also because he knew that Joe had been keeping very much to himself over the last little while. Biff had phoned him and asked if he could drop by and check up on Joe. He would have done it himself but the big blond haired teen was bed ridden with a nasty case of the spring flu.

"Thanks", Joe said quietly as he accepted the slice but doubted he could eat it all, "How's work?"

Tony had finally been able to return to work at Mr. Pizza's after recovering from a near fatal knife wound to the chest. Ironically enough it was Joe's duplicate injury that started the chain of events that led to him having to have his right lung removed completely.

"Ah not bad, " Tony grinned catching the soda that Chet tossed him, "I'll be glad when Sean gets back to work though – he's a good guy."

Sean Todd, a new friend of Joe's, was still recovering for a skull fracture and wouldn't be coming back to work for another week after being attacked in the alley behind Mr. Pizza's one night after work. Joe's timely arrival was the only thing that saved him from being hurt worst…or even possibly killed.

It bothered Joe to no end that Sean's attackers hadn't been caught although he had a sneaking suspicion that the altercation he and Sean almost had in the parking lot of a donut shop only weeks earlier might have something to do with it.

_I need to drop over and have a little chat with Stephen Fell when I get a chance… _he thought as he chewed thoughtfully on the piece of pizza that Tony had given him. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that he _was_ hungry and was already eyeing a second piece.

Tony stayed for an hour and the boys chatted about school and the upcoming graduation…well Chet and Tony did most of the talking with Joe only contributing an odd comment here and there but his friends were very patient and took what he offered…regardless of how little it was – at least Joe was there. That was a start.

The blond haired Hardy thought about the graduation and his brother. This should be one of the happiest times in his older siblings life but instead it was overshadowed by everything else that was going on. And then Joe had an odd thought – he had no idea who Frank was going to take to the graduation with him. Until Christmas it would have been Callie Shaw…but that was a no go now…

This saddened Joe deeply and he wished he had the strength to fix everything. He did want to go home…he wanted his brother to have the best graduation ever…he wanted whatever was bothering Vanessa to just disappear…. he wanted so much… he wanted the impossible.

Life guaranteed only one thing – uncertainty. And right now he wasn't even sure if it was guaranteeing that!

Watching Tony leave, Joe stood on the large veranda and felt a cold nose press against his hand. He jumped and then realized it was just Happy, Chet's Labrador retriever.

"Hey boy", he said quietly as he rubbed the top of the dog's head…so much like Hero but so different, "Wanna go for a walk?"

The dog happily obliged and followed along after Joe as they headed away from the house. Chet saw them leaving but before he could call out to Joe he heard the phone ring and ran to get it. He was expecting his girlfriend Liz Webling to call and knew that Joe wouldn't be going very far. He never did.

_**phx**_

Joe and the dog walked past the barn, through the pasture and then into the small wooded area near the creek. Within minutes he was stood in the same spot he and Iola had stood in so many years ago as they watched the stranger throw the puppy into the creek.

He inadvertently shivered as he walked towards the creek and remembered how cold the water had been and how close he had come to dying that day. _All for something in a burlap sack._

"How stupid was I?" he murmured as he crouched down and ran his fingers along the water's edge.

Closing his eyes he could see and hear everything as if it were happening right now and as the coldwater bit at his fingertips he wondered why they had to be there that day.

If they had delayed at the house for even another five minutes then they would have been oblivious to it all and they would have been completely unaware of what was happening only a few feet from where they were playing…

And then he would be able to go home…

"Oh Hero", he sobbed suddenly overcome with emotion, "I'm so sorry…I'm so…so sorry."

Sensing his distress the big black dog came over to him and licked his face. Immediately Joe buried his face into its dark coat and let out all the emotions he had held in for so long…for years…since the day that his dog had disappeared.

_**phx**_

"A penny for your thoughts?" Tammy's voice broke Frank's thoughts and he glanced at her in confusion, "Huh?"

Tammy laughed and he suddenly realized what a nice laugh that was, "Silly – I said 'a penny for your thoughts?' I could tell you're a wee bit distracted…and I bet I know what you're thinking about." Her brown eyes twinkled merrily – she was a very bubbly person.

"Am I that easy to read?" Frank asked wryly as he navigated across town to drop her off. She had gone with him to the hospital and then hung around until he was ready to leave.

"Kind of", Tammy admitted, "but you don't need to be a Rhodes scholar to know you're thinking about Joe."

Frank sighed – she was right, "Give the little lady a prize."

"Oh", Tammy said feigning flattery; "_little lady…_and I didn't think you cared!" As she leaned over and patted his leg teasingly Frank arched up an eyebrow and shot her a mischievous look…she was very pretty.

"Just because I ignored you in the coffee shop…at the hospital…and in the truck doesn't mean to say I don't care", he flirted back. _What are you doing?_ His mind screamed but he couldn't help it. Tammy was just a friend who was teasing him…and it was fun to tease back without feeling any strings attached.

They drove another couple of blocks in an easy silence until Tammy finally asked seriously, "So what are you going to do about Joe?"

Frank shrugged, as he really didn't have an answer, "I don't know", he admitted, "I really don't know."

As he pulled up in front of her apartment, Tammy leaned over and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks for the lift. And Frank, give it some time. Joe will come home…you just gotta have some faith."

"Faith?" Frank snorted, "_In men or gods_? I don't know in which I have less of…"

Tammy was taken aback by the amount of hostility in his voice. Recovering from his quick outburst he winced, "I'm sorry Tammy…it's just been a long week…weeks."

She smiled and got out of the Envoy, "Frank…everything is for a reason. When God closes a door, he opens a window… It's your job to find that window. Hang in there."

With that Tammy bounded up the walk and into the building leaving Frank stunned at the theological turn in their conversation – _now that was unexpected_.

_**phx**_

When Chet finally tracked Joe down a little while later he saw him sitting quietly beside the creek with Happy lying down next to him. He looked so peaceful that Chet hated to disturb him but it was really too late to be hanging out at the creek.

"Joe?"

His friend didn't turn his head or acknowledge him in any way and Chet was just getting ready to call out his name again when Joe finally spoke. His voice was so sad and monotone that it wrenched at Chet's soul, "Do you ever wonder…how he must have felt…when he realized he couldn't get out of the sack…and the water started coming in?"

Chet was confused – _what was Joe talking about_…but then as he saw his friend staring into the middle of the creek…the deepest section, he knew. He was talking about Hero. He didn't know what to say but Joe continued anyway not really expecting an answer, "That's how I feel. No matter what I do or how hard I fight I can't get out of the bag Chet…and the water's awfully cold."

_**phx**_

"Vanessa Roberta Bender! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Andrea said as soon as her daughter came into the kitchen. She wished that Vanessa had never found out about her real father because no matter what she had imagined happening, this was even worst. Instead of the confrontation she had been expecting, Vanessa just acted like nothing had happened. In fact every time that Andrea attempted to talk to her about it, Vanessa just said she didn't' want to hear about it and left the room.

But things were different especially between them. Vanessa hardly spoke to her and had become insolent.

The girl didn't say anything and tried to walk out of the kitchen but Andrea moved to block her way.

"Get out of my way Mother", Vanessa said stiffly but Andrea refused to budge, "No…we need to talk."

Vanessa glared at her and said coldly, "Fine…talk."

It wasn't the way Andrea would have liked this to happen but she was willing to take it anyway, "Look when I met Reginald, I was young and foolish. Yes, I knew he was married and had a baby on the way but I fell in love with him. True love…the kind you hear about in fairy tales. Oh Vanessa I wish you could understand…"

Vanessa scowled.

Andrea quickly continued, "Your father…I mean Robert was my best friend and he wasn't too pleased with what was going on. He thought that Reginald should either leave his wife, Calista, or me…"

Vanessa snorted.

Andrea winced, "But by then it was too late…I was pregnant with you. When Robert found out he became concerned for me…for us. He begged me not to tell Reginald because he was a wealthy man and Robert was terrified that he would use his money to make me disappear. After all the money really came from his wife's family and if she found out about me…well Reginald would lose everything! So Robert begged me to marry him…"

Vanessa sighed loudly.

"So I did."

"Did you ever love Dad…I mean Robert?" Vanessa asked.

Andrea paused for a moment before answering truthfully, "No. I did care for him very deeply but in the end I guess it wasn't deep enough."

Vanessa stared at her mother and shook her head. Then saying nothing, she brushed past her and went up to her room. Her mother had an affair with a married man…with a baby on the way…her mother had gotten pregnant…her mother had married a man she didn't love…her mother had lived a lie.

As the girl threw herself down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling she wondered just who the hell was her mother really was.

_**phx**_

By Tuesday afternoon Joe was anxious to talk to Mrs. Vanderende, his therapist. His nightmares had gotten so bad he had hardly slept in three nights and he was exhausted. His sleeping pills had run out on Friday night and he did not want to ask his doctor for more.

"Joe?" Mrs. V asked when she saw him slumped against the wall outside her office, "Are you okay?" Although she could see perfectly well that he wasn't.

Joe gave her a wane smile, "As fine as the next crazy man".

"You are certainly not crazy", Mrs. V admonished as she ushered him into her office and watched as he made himself comfortable.

'Thanks for your sentiment", Joe sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "but I honestly don't feel very sane right now."

"What's going on?" she asked concerned. The therapist knew that Joe was having nightmares but the last couple of sessions Joe had not wanted to talk about them much and so they spent most of their time working through his feelings about the assault.

She felt confident that emotionally he was ready for the next step - confronting his father about the abuse. But she also knew that there was something else going on. And that something else was what was making his recovery stall.

Joe spoke softly. So far Dr. Bates had been the only one he confided his nightmares in but he was ready to lay them out to his therapist with the hopes that she could help. He was falling apart, "I've been having nightmares and I haven't slept in days."

"About your father?" Glenna pressed gently wondering if maybe the boy hadn't made as much progress as she had hoped.

Joe shook his head, "No…yes…sometimes. But that's not what this is about." He tried to explain and the therapist was once again struck with how insightful and intelligent he was, "Yes, I do sometimes have flashbacks and stuff about the attack…I don't expect that I will ever truly get over that…but this is something else. It's almost like something that was woke up with the attack…but it's not about Dad…not this time… It's about Frank."

"_Frank_?" Glenna was surprised. She knew a lot about the brothers relationship and that Frank was the glue that often times was the only thing holding her young patient together – the therapist could not think what in the world would make Frank the center of Joe's nightmares.

"Yeah – weird ain't it", Joe sighed wishing he could make better sense of it himself. Why was it when the monster that kept him awake at nights should be his father…it wasn't? It was the one person he trusted more then anyone else…his older brother.

"Is something happening to him?" Glenna suggested thinking maybe she had misinterpreted and that Frank was the subject of the nightmare and not the instigator.

Joe shook his head miserable, "No. And it's not so much what he does that is keeping me up…but more the feeling that comes from the dreams."

"And that is?"

This time Joe didn't say anything for a few minutes as he looked down at his hands and fiddled with his cast not really sure if he was ready to admit it to her or not. But then as another wave of exhaustion washed over him, he took another deep breath and said quietly, "Betrayal. Frank betrayed me."

_**phx**_

Biff Hooper watched Frank Hardy for a few minutes and his heart went out to him. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like for his best friend's brother. Frank looked exhausted and Biff was shocked to notice the stubble on his face – Frank was always immaculate over his appearance – but it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

"Hey", the big blond haired teen plastered a smile on his face and went over to where Frank was putting some books in his locker.

"Hey yourself", came the lack luster reply. The dark haired boy had just spent another grueling day going through the motions of living…with hardly a breath. Final exams were only weeks away but he was too emotionally wrecked to even care. He sat in his classes and tuned out everything.

Around him the teachers and his classmates whispered their concerns but he was oblivious to it all. Nothing mattered to him right now, except Joe.

"Is Joe gone to see Mrs. Vanderende?" Biff asked although he knew he had. Every Tuesday and Thursday he saw the therapist…some things never changed.

"Yup", Frank said pulling himself up to his full height of 6'1 and stretching tiredly, "and then back again to the Morton farm…as per usual."

Biff winced and tried to change the subject, "How's your Dad?"

Frank slammed his locker shut and started to walk towards the front door. For the first time since January, he was not going to be waiting around for his brother.

Joe had made it very clear that he didn't want anything to do with him and he sensed a growing angst whenever Joe was around him. So he decided to spare his brother from whatever it was that was bothering him – and not be there today, "He's fine. He and Sam went to New York this weekend…they're working on a case."

"So soon?" Biff was shocked it was only a couple of weeks ago that Fenton Hardy had undergone surgery.

"Yeah…I know. I was surprised too. But he figured if he went back to work, it might help Joe somehow…I don't know," Frank shrugged as he said the last part because the truth was he wasn't sure how this might help. In fact he was worried it would do the opposite and confirm for Joe that their father didn't care for him as he just returned to work like nothing had happened.

"Oh", Biff said, "well maybe he figures that if Joe sees him getting back to the old routine, it might reassure him that everything was okay…you know back to normal."

Frank stopped and stared at Joe's best friend – he hadn't thought of it like that. He opened his mouth to say something but then he heard his name being paged and never got the chance.

…FRANK HARDY TO MRS. VANDERENDE'S OFFICE PLEASE…FRANK HARDY TO MRS. VANDERENDE'S OFFICE PLEASE…

_Oh no,_ thought Frank, _Joe's collapsed again!_

_**phx**_

Mrs. Vanderende listened as Joe told her what he could remember about the nightmares – about the dog and about Frank and then she made her suggestion, "I think Frank should be here – you need to tell him this."

At first Joe was mortified at the idea of saying to Frank that he dreamt every night about his betrayal but then he gave in. He really did want everything to go back to the way it used to be and the only way he could see that happening is if he fixed things with Frank.

Joe could face his demons…his father, as long as he had Frank beside him. But right now he didn't and that was what kept him from going home.

…._breathe…breathe…_he kept reminding himself as he heard Mrs. V ask that Frank be paged to see her…_breathe…_

_**phx**_

Frank knocked on the counselor's door, terrified of why he was summoned. He didn't hear an ambulance or any undo commotion so he was no longer so worried that Joe was sick again.

The door opened almost immediately and Mrs. V greeted him warmly and asked him to come in. As he stepped into her office he saw Joe was still there. His brother didn't look at him though.

In fact, Joe had his eyes glued to his fingers sticking out of the cast and as Frank got closer he could see he was trembling.

Joe was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room and another chair had been set up about two feet in front of him, facing him, and that was the chair that the therapist instructed him to sit in. He did so and was now sitting down facing his brother as the woman pulled up her own chair and sat so that she was facing both of them.

"Frank", she then said, "I guess you're wondering why you're here." She went on without waiting for him to answer, "Joe needs to talk to you."

Frank took in a nervous breath wondering what his brother was going to say.

He could see his brother fighting hard to maintain deep controlled breaths and knew that whatever it was, it was important. Finally after an eternity, Joe spoke, "Frank…" his eyes still stayed on the cast and Frank was wondering if he was going to bore a hole, right threw it, "every night when I shut my eyes…I have a nightmare…"

Frank waited patiently as he could see how difficult it was for Joe to talk to him.

"And then when I wake up…I know one thing…you betrayed me…"

Frank was floored, "_I betrayed you?"_

Joe heard the shock in his brother's voice and stole a glance at his face, taken aback at the unshaven white face that was staring open mouthed at him. He couldn't help but think how much like a fish his brother looked as his mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally managed, "_How_?"

The younger Hardy sighed in frustration, "That's just it…I don't know…!"

Joe rubbed his face tiredly before leveling his gaze at his brother. Haunted blue ones met horror filled brown ones both searching for the answer. Finally Frank broke away and leaned towards his brother imploringly, "I'm sorry Joe. I should have believed you when you said Dad hit you…I just didn't think…I'm so sorry."

Now it was Joe's return to be floored – what was Frank talking about?

"What are you talking about?" He voiced his thought, "I never told you…that Dad hit me."

"You did", Frank persisted sure that this was Joe was talking about, "that day in the cafeteria when you had a split lip. I asked you what happened. You said Dad hit you because you touched his book…we all laughed and then went on like nothing happened. I'm so sorry…if only I had taken you seriously."

Joe paused as he narrowed his eyes and then he remembered what Frank was talking about and sat back for a few minutes as he pondered it – _was this what it was all about?_ _Was he sleepless because of this one unintended oversight? Sure he had told them the truth but he didn't expect them to believe him…was that enough for his tormented mind to twist and enlarge it into the darkness that sought to suffocate him?_

Mrs. Vanderende watched the interaction between the brothers and waited for Joe to make the determination whether his nightmares and his brother's confession were linked. Although she was unsure of why the dog would have been in the dreams although anything was possible with the subconscious and the connections it makes between incidents of seemingly no relevance.

Joe so desperately wanted this to be it – _an off comment not taken seriously by his brother_…could it be so simple?

His chest heaved painfully as he fought to take a deep breath but the wealth of emotion that was consuming him made it difficult to do what he needed.

And then Frank was there.

Frank saw the growing distress as his brother was overwhelmed and his chest heaved as he fought to get air. He was on his knees in front of him immediately, "Breathe Joe…relax. Take deep breaths…watch me." The older boy put his hands on his brother's shoulders and took deep breaths with him. He could feel trembling beneath his fingertips and realized how long it had been since Joe had let him this close… close enough to touch him.

Joe felt himself relax under Frank's ministrations and slowly he took in a deep breath before easing back into the rhythm that he was still trying to get used to. He could feel the love and concern from his brother and looking into the dark brown eyes he saw no malice…no betrayal… only caring and compassion…and he collapsed.

But this time it was not into unconsciousness…this time it was into his brother.

Frank held him tightly as Joe broke down. His own tears burned his cheeks as he heard and felt the sobs that racked his younger brother.

Glenna stood up and quietly left the office to give the brothers some privacy. She felt confident that her patient was in good hands and had just made a significant breakthrough.

He had made one major step closer to going home.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy and Sam Radley stood in the small apartment which the Moore's had called home not sure what they were even looking for. But they had to try…for Joe's sake – and Tony's. Just in case whatever had caused her disappearance would turn its ugly eye towards Bayport.

A small orange tabby cat came into the kitchen and loudly demanded that she bed fed. Fenton reached down and picked her up as he gently stroked her head, "Hey kitty, looking for something to eat?"

The cat purred in response as it rubbed its head into his hand, obviously happy to see them.

Sam grinned as he opened up the cupboard and pulled down a box of cat food, "I forgot you're a cat person."

Fenton lifted the cat up to his face and felt the soft fur against the face as he thought back to the last cat he owned – Mischief. He had always loved cats and had one of two around as he was growing up. When he had met Laura he was happy to find out she liked cats too, although she was more a horse and dog person and then they had Mischief, a large gray tomcat.

But after Frank was born, they had given Mischief to friends of theirs when they found out that their first-born was allergic to cats. It had broken Fenton's heart, as it had never occurred to him that any of his children would be allergic to anything let alone cats!

But Frank was, so Mischief had to go and the Hardy's had remained pet free until Joe had almost drowned rescuing a puppy.

Allergies, mused Fenton, now that was a surprise. Especially since neither him nor Laura had them but their sons were not so lucky. Frank was allergic to cats and Joe had a food allergy – cardamom.

"Yeah a lifetime ago," Fenton said pulling himself into the present, "I wonder who's going to take care of…" Fenton reached down and read the nametag on the collar before putting the cat down next to its bowl, "Brutus?"

"She'll probably end up at the animal shelter," Sam said sadly as he looked around the house, "like so many other loved pets whose owners die."

"Too bad", Fenton said stepping out of the kitchen. It was always hard on pampered pets when they ended up in the pound for any reason.

The two detectives busied themselves with looking for any clues to what happened to Audri and didn't say much for a while. Brutus finished her food and followed Fenton around. She knew a cat lover when she saw him.

Finally Fenton sat down at the table in frustration –they had nothing. The cat jumped into his lap and made herself comfortable, "You wouldn't want to tell me what happened to your mistress, would you?"

The cat purred back.

Fenton looked down at the small stack of bills on the table and then his eyes lit on one in particular, "Hey Sam…here's something odd…"

"What?" Sam asked coming out of the backroom – he was as frustrated with Fenton but clear of finding out every other thing about the woman, he still had no idea of where she was.

Fenton brushed the cat off his lap as he twisted around in his chair and picked up the phone bill, "Why would she have an old phone bill out here with her current stuff?"

"Maybe she was behind or…" his voice trailed off as Fenton finished, "or she was looking for a number…maybe someone who might have talked to her the night she left."

"And know where she is now", Sam said cracking his first grin in a while. It had to be…the one thing they had learned about Mrs. Moore, was that she kept meticulous track of her money affairs and never paid out an extra penny in late charges. No she had the bill out for a reason.

Fenton ran his eyes down through the listing of numbers and grimaced as he recognized one.

Sam saw the look and gave him a questioning look.

"I can't believe the police overlooked this", Fenton mumbled although he knew that the police had only done a cursory investigation because she wasn't officially declared missing yet – just delayed. He passed the bill over to Sam and pointed out the familiar number.

Sam noticed that the number was on the bill a couple of times and as he heard Fenton identify its owner, he felt a chill. Tim Hardy.

_**phx**_

"Hey", Frank said gently after Joe calmed down a bit, "are you okay?" He still held his brother tightly in his arms, afraid to let go. He was terrified that Joe would once again withdraw from him.

He felt the sigh more then heard it as Joe also seemed reluctant to break the closeness but then he slowly pulled away and wiping his eyes, he smiled wanly, "Just peachy…and yourself?"

Frank laughed out of relief as he ran his hands across his stubble, "Nothing a good razor can't fix."

Joe gave a small laugh. It was a start.

Later as the two brothers walked out of the school, a relieved look spread across Chet's face. He could see that they were talking and it was more then the painful tension filled few words that they had been having…no they were actually having a real conversation and he could see that Joe's face looked more relaxed then it had been in a long time.

"Ready to go?" Chet called out as they came closer. And then to his surprise, Joe gave Frank a little look and he saw Frank nod back in response, before answering, "Actually…Chet if its okay with you, I think I'd like Frank to drive me today."

Chet grinned, "Of course it's okay. I'll see at home." Still beaming, the boy headed towards his own vehicle and within moments waved to them as he left the parking lot.

Frank felt elated. Joe was going with him, maybe not to their home, but at least he was going with him.

Joe sensed Frank's mood and he smiled to himself. He missed hanging out with his brother. He also missed Vanessa. They had not spoken since he was taken to the hospital and he wished he could just pick up the phone and call her…but he was nervous.

He would never admit it to her but her anger had terrified him and he wondered if he would be forever emotionally crippled by it…by anger.

When he was younger, it had taken him a long time to get over his fear of strangers and to this day, while he managed it very well, he was still anxious around people he didn't know. Especially if Frank or someone else he knew wasn't around…and he wondered if his fear of anger would leave such a scar. He hoped not.

"Joe", Frank's voice broke into his thoughts, "a penny for your thoughts?" he thought about Tammy as he said it.

"Huh?" Joe was clearly somewhere else.

"Where were you?" Frank said as he glanced across the seat at his younger brother, "you seemed a million miles away."

Joe sighed and turned his weary gaze towards his brother, "At Vanessa's house actually."

Frank raised an eyebrow imploring more information but Joe didn't' say anything for a few moments. Not that he didn't want to talk to Frank about it but more that he didn't want Frank to know how weak he had become.

They drove for a few minutes in silence before Joe finally said, "Vanessa was upset and I tried to get her to talk to me but it didn't quit work out that way."

"And then you collapsed?" Frank figured that if Joe and Vanessa had gotten into an argument that would help explain what had happened at the farm.

Joe nodded, "Yeah…I forgot to breathe."

Frank winced as he unconsciously glanced towards his brother's chest. Joe continued wearily, "It's so hard Frank…some days it feels like there is a giant rock on my chest…"

"I'm sorry Joe", Frank said because he didn't know what else to say.

"I can't dive anymore", Joe said miserably as he took a deep breath, "or run any marathons…or"

Frank pulled over to the side of the road as his vision became blurry with emotion. He knew all about the things that his brother couldn't do anymore but he swallowed his own guilt and said quietly, "But you can swim…and still play sports…_and breathe_."

Joe paused in his rant of self-pity and thought about this for a moment. His brother was right; he had been so busy looking at his glass, as half empty, and he never even noticed that it was half full!

"Mostly breathe", he then corrected saucily before reaching across the seat with his good hand and grabbing Frank's arm, "Thank you", he said heartily and then he added to lighten the mood, "but of course anyone who looks like a porcupine died on their face, would have to an optimist!"

Growling, Frank teased; "Careful kiddo…I bite!" and then he pulled back onto the road and finished the drive to the farm.

_**phx**_

As had become her routine, Laura Hardy sat in the kitchen and stared into a cold cup of tea. She had managed to throw a couple of TV dinners in the oven for her and Frank but that was about it.

She missed her son.

When Frank came into the house, he was smiling and Laura looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Hi honey."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Frank bent over and gave her a big hug before standing up and sniffing the air appreciatively – at least she had put something in the oven today, "Supper smells terrific!"

Laura winced suddenly wishing she had done something a little less cardboard but she didn't have the energy anyone, "I'm sorry…it's just TV dinners."

"_Just TV dinners_?" Frank roared playfully as he made a few grand gestures, "_Just TV dinners_? Dear mother how can you belittle our celebration banquet as such – _TV Dinners_? I scoff at TV dinners – we will call it by its true name…" he stooped down and looked into the oven as his mother just gaped at him, "_Salisbury steak and potatoes_…oh and a brownie for dessert!"

"Are you ill?" Laura couldn't help but ask as she tried to keep a serious look on her face but that was impossible as Frank was posturing around the kitchen, "And what's the celebration about anyway?"

Frank suddenly turned serious and sat down across from his mother taking her thin hands into his own, "I had a good talk with Joe today Mom…a real talk…and I think he's going to be home soon."

Laura blinked back the tears – could it be true? Frank nodded as he saw her disbelief, "It's true Mom. I think he's almost ready…we talked…just like the way we used to…like brothers."

Smiling, she stood up and grabbed her son in a tight hug.

Joe would be home soon.

_**phx**_

Glenna Vanderende finished her notes about Joe's session and then sat back in the chair at her desk for a long time. She hoped that her young patient would soon find some peace in sleep as he had been racked by nightmares for months. She worried for his sanity.

As if sensing her thoughts, her cell phone rang and recognized the caller right away.

"I need an update."

Glenna balked but knew it was useless so sighing she made the necessary arrangements before hanging up, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

She hated this part of the job.

_**phx**_

The sound of his cell phone ringing woke Joe up and at first he was a bit disoriented. He had finally fallen asleep for the first time in days and now someone had the audacity to be calling him at…Joe balked…at 2:30 AM!

"'Lo" he mumbled when he finally fished out his phone. He didn't even bother checking the call display because he was worried that the ringing might wake everyone else up.

"_Joe_?" He heard a voice whisper on the other end but he didn't recognize the voice.

"Who is this?" He demanded and then 10 minutes later he was standing down on the side of the road waiting for a taxi.

As he finally saw the headlights coming towards him, Joe groaned…_god I hate flying._

_**phx**_

BJ Smith stood on the tarmac and looked around. It was late in the night and if felt good to be back.

"Hello Bayport", he said smiling as he walked towards the terminal building. He had been keeping close tabs on what was happening in the States while he was gone and decided now was the perfect time to come home.

"Hey wait for me!" a girl's voice called after him and a second later Callie Shaw was walking beside him. The steady click click of her high heels was in sharp contrast to the sounds of the airplanes and vehicles around them.

She was anxious to get settled in. Frank needed her now more then ever…and besides the graduation was coming up and she wouldn't miss that for anything…

_To Be Continued in "On Familiar Ground"_

FYI – with regards to Officer Hardy – he is NOT any relation to Fenton Hardy's family. It's just coincidence that he has the same last name!

Phoenix

35


End file.
